


Shadows and Stars

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so tired, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, lol this is based off warriors, wrote this on my shitty 3ds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: Evil Xisuma finds a stone connecting him to the stars and embraces the power it gives him.
Kudos: 22





	Shadows and Stars

It was dark. Evil Xisuma couldn't see where he was going nor what was around him but he used the cave walls to guide himself through the underground labyrinth. He knew his destination; hell, he had been here countless times, dreams leading him to such a place. He was here. _'Any moment now,' _he thought, silent as the moon passed overhead. The cave was filled with blinding light as the stone began to glow.

It always put him in awe. The stone was beautiful in such a light, often filling Evil Xisuma with some unknown emotion. Then again, not like he had many emotions before. Away from that, he had a mission.

Evil Xisuma removed his gloves and took a few steps towards the stone, reaching out to it. Cold came off it in waves, sending chills straight to his core. He touched it and his entire body went numb before he collapsed, hitting the floor with his hand still touching the stone.

* * *

He opened his eyes to a starry landscape, some former hermits standing around and talking to each other as stars made up their bodies. Evil Xisuma was used to this. Hell, he had been visiting them nightly for months now.

"Good evening, Ex," Etho hummed out. Evil Xisuma always forgot that the NHO had been killed by... well, whatever the fuck that odd duck/chicken looking thing was! Honestly. Why was it there? Gave him the creeps.

"Jeez, can't you guys communicate with me in a less inconvenient way?" He stretched, feeling joints pop. "Seriously. A random stone?"

"There's... not much we can do about it, if I'm honest."' Etho chuckled and kicked at the grass, sending stars flying up. "It's harder to communicate than you might think. Hell, even harder when the entirety of Hermitcraft thinks you moved worlds. Lot of us have suffered the same fate."

Evil Xisuma wanted to retort but spotted a familiar face- one he assumed who's anxiety had forced him to leave to his own world. "Python?"

Python smiled and the two hugged. While they had not been super close, Python had always been there to help Evil Xisuma through his depression. "You're dead?"

Python sighed and nodded. "Respawn failed for me- just like with everyone else here. While they didn't respawn due to glitches, I didn't respawn because the world knew I was... Well, it knew I felt I had no other options."

The realization hit Evil Xisuma harder than it should have. "You... killed yourself?" Python solemnly nodded. "Why?" 

"I couldn't take it anymore. I felt alienated. Like I never belonged here and... that maybe it was best that I left. That I didn't want to be alone in my own world but couldn't face everyone." He sighed and Evil Xisuma hugged him.

"You could have came to me..." Evil Xisuma only hung his head before staring the red creeper in the eyes. "Are you... at peace?" A nod from Python made the albino man feel better. "I'll... Find your body and bury it."

Bodies never rot on Hermitcraft in case a hermit went missing and died. While respawn usually made it where it didn't matter, glitches did happen. Evil Xisuma really didn't want to be the one to find the body but he knew he had to. 

"Thank you. I'm in my personal mine." Python gave a sorrowful smile. "I am proud of you, though. You've come a long way, earning trust and making friends."

"You've done well," Etho started. "I want to give you a reward, if that's alright." Etho took a few steps foward and held out his hand. He gave a warm smile, easing Xisuma's twin enough to grab it.

He woke up with a start, backing away from the stone. God, he was cold as hell. Evil Xisuma stood up and shook it off, noticing something... different about him. He grabbed his gloves and put them on, his new powers coming to him almost as if by instinct. He summoned a small flame as the stone's glow faded, using the light from his personal torch to make his way to the surface.

He exit to the moon heading to the horizon. He smiled and teleported to the top of a nearby tree, observing the mobs moving about. Yeah, he had awesome powers but he decided he wouldn't use them to destroy the server; he'd help it.


End file.
